


The love between the Sun, Moon and the Stars

by Queen_of_Mischief



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Collin Farrell, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jared Leto - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: Alexander and Hephaistion were like the sun and the moon, both completely different but neither could live without each other, what if there was another person a secret lover to the sun and moon, this is the story of The Stars.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys I do not own Alexander or Hephaistion they are owned equally by Oliver Stone and history, I own my character Aster/Adonis and this book.Please don't be afraid to leave a comment or kudos, especially if I get anything wrong with the history if I do please tell me so I can rectify it, pleasant readings.

It was a normal day in Pella, the markets were loud with excitement as the vendors shouted out deals in hopes of attracting the wealthy, "Fresh fish straight from the sea" "Sterling jewels that would make King Phillip jealous" "Armour polish that will even get rid of the toughest blood stains".  Among this crowd was a young handmaiden to Queen Olympia herself, she had been tasked with retrieving the queen new pets, who were resting in the straw basket by the hand maiden's side, but her trek back to the palace was stopped by a peculiar noise "WAHHHHHH" a cry of a baby could be heard in a darkened alley way. The young maid was conflicted she wanted to arrive at her mistress' chambers before she nightfall but she couldn't leave a baby all alone on a clear conscience, all it took was another cry from the child to have the maid rushing into the alley way and was confronted by a horrific sight. Laying there in the empty alley was a tiny baby barely a day old laying in the dirt and filth of the alley way "oh you poor thing" the maid said rushing to pick up the babe and upon closer inspection saw that the baby in question was a girl, "who would leave their baby here?" she asked, knowing no one would answer her, looking down at the baby she noticed how the child has two marks on her body, one on her wrist that looked like a lyre and another on her opposite arm that was an owl, before looking at these further she was awoken by the child's laughter which mad the maid laugh "what an interesting baby I can't leave you here I will take you back to my queen, she will be able to help you more than I can".

 

And that's what she did, after wrapping up the babe in some spare material she had on her person the maid walked straight towards the palace not stopping for anything. She arrived at the palace by dawn and went straight for Queen Qlympia's room and thankfully dodging encounters with men from Phillip's army, the last thing she needed was to be harassed by horny men, arriving at the Queen's room the maid immediately knocked "come in" was the response and the maid opened up to see Olympia holding her two year old Alexander. "your majesty I'm sorry for my lateness I have your pets here," the maid showed er the basket as she gave Alexander to another maid in the room to inspect the snakes, "excellent Chloe these will be perfect for my collection" the queen states taking the snakes out of the basket to place them in their new home, noticing the maid holding something swaddled in material, "what's that you have there in your arms?" the queen asked suspiciously, the maid lifted the material to show her queen "its a baby girl your highness I found her there in a alley way just like that" she explained allowing the queen to hold the babe "she is quite a beauty just look hair that looks as black as the night sky, and eyes that looks like Poseidon's ocean and she was just laying there?" the queen asked inspecting the child, "yes right there on the ground no blanket nor basket" the queen notices and the birthmarks and smiles thinking of how this will prove to be favorable for her. "well she may be more important than I thought, ladies come here, " she called the maids over to congregate around her showing them the baby, "look here she has the mark of Apollo and Athena the gods have gifted her to us for my son, she is the perfect bride for the son of Zeus" she explains to them and the timid maid holding Alexander spoke up "um my queen what are your plans for taking care of the child?" making the queen pause her plan. She quickly answered the maid "Chloe will take care of the child since she found her," passing the child off to said maid, "you will teach her how to be a maid and when she turns ten I'll give her a position as my son's maid and training her to be a wife for Alexander now you must not let that barbarian Phillip see her, be near her or even know of her existence, I need her to be pure for my son if Phillip sees her he will take her purity and the gods will release there anger on us for damaging her and it will be all your fault!" she explained getting louder each time the maid eagerly agreed not wanting to make her mistress more mad and receiving lashes for her insolence and the queen's mood went back to normal "good now you are excused from your duties for the rest of the night get someone anyone to replace you you may now leave" Olympia shooed out the young maid and the child from her room thinking about how pleasantly her plan to secure her son on the throne was coming together.

   
Chloe hurried to the servant's quarters but decides to take a detour to the king's harem her reason for going there to tell her lover about the child of the gods Apollo and Artemis, her lover is a eunuch named Damaris a good looking man who's looks could rival that of Adonis and they have been in love since their first meeting many years ago and despite their different occupations have stayed true even to this day. Arriving at the harem she spotted Tannis, bully of a warrior that used the maids simply for his pleasure not caring for consent or not and Chloe was his next victim, she quickly hid the child praying to the gods that the child won't make a sound, "Chloe how interesting to see you here" she turned around hearing his voice and feigning confidence "yes well Tannis sir I was just visiting Damaris I heard he hurt himself" she faked making the warrior laugh "you mean pretty boy in there why do you waste time with people like him" Tannis indicates to the room behind him "like what?" Chloe asked not really understanding his prejudice "it's simple darling," he started putting his arm around Chloe who immediately looks like she is going to die from his touch, "Eunuchs like him were made for people like Philip to use as long as he wants with no chance of his concubine of getting pregnant and producing bastards, while woman such as yourself were made for men like me to quench our thirst" he finishes his speech but another voice interrupts them. "Do you really believe that Tannis or are you just jealous I never played with you" the maid and warrior turn to see a man, Damaris, looking like he just finished washing as Tannis sneers at the man. "Damaris always showing up when your not wanted" "really because it looks like your disturbing the maids Tannis, still angry that the king choose me and not you", flustered from the remark Tannis leaves the room making Chloe sigh in relief and Damaris smirking in victory, "did he insult you princess?" Damaris asked coming to stand next to Chloe "yes" "don't worry I'll protect you" Damaris said before kissing Chloe but was interrupted from the giggle of a baby girl making him confused. Before commenting though Chloe explained "I found her in an alley," bringing out the baby from her hiding place, "I spoke to the queen she wants me to take care of her and raise her to be a maid" Damaris nodded his head "I understand but why did you bring her here?" He asked "well the queen wants her to be out of Phillip's sight and mind and that when she turns ten she will be the Prince's maid and the reason why I'm here is because I wanted to raise this baby like our daughter plus I want you to keep her here and protect her from the men that will hurt her please for me?" She pleaded holding out the baby to Damaris to hold which he did and answered her "I will do as you say but let's get out of her, do you have any duties to do?" Chloe shakes her head and Damaris takes her hand and pulls her down a secret path that only they and the other maids know and exit in Chloe's quarters.

  
"Doesn't the king need you?" Chloe asked Damaris who was taking the baby up to the window and looking at the stars, "no Princess by the time he wants someone to please him he will be too drunk to know who he sleeps with so it's fine, but on a more pressing matter what shall we call this girl?" Chloe paused in thought before walking towards the two and looking at the stars "I don't know, hey look Apollo is standing there next to Athena" she commented pointing out the constellations to Damaris, "yeah," he looks down at the laughing baby noticing the marks, "Apollo and Athena put their marks on the girl too" Chloe laughs at the coincidence. "Yeah it's like the gods are telling us she was gifted to us," she said before pausing, "that's it I know what to name her" "mind telling us your idea?" Her over asked "her name shall be Asta because she is 'from the stars'" she sates waiting for their reaction "I love it what about you?" He asked the baby who giggled at the name and Damaris looked at Chloe, "she loves it like I love you". He sealed his confession with a kiss, the newly named Asta giggling in joy, her naive, baby innocence wouldn't even be able to comprehend her life from that point on with be filled with not only pain, jealousy, heartbreak but also joy, victories and most of all true love.


	2. Growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys I do not own Alexander or Hephaistion they are owned equally by Oliver Stone and history, I own my character Aster/Adonis and this book.Please don't be afraid to leave a comment or a kudos especially if I get anything wrong with the history if I do please tell me so I can rectify it, pleasant readings.

Since that day despite their standings Chloe and Damaris raised their daughter like a queen, as a babe Chloe couldn't take care of her because of her duties towards the queen so Asta stayed with her father in the harem where she was doted upon by the men and woman of the harem. She would be told fantastical legends of heroes of Olympias such as Achilles, Perseus and of course Apollo and Athena, they would wrap her in the most beautiful silks and shower her with precious gems and jewels. Of course there are days where Asta stays with Chloe and in those Asta is cared for by the Queen who uses those times to acquaint Asta with Alexander, and he isn't interested in her and a lot of their interactions are forced by Olympia, these times are also more dangerous because of Phillip but luckily he is so drunk he doesn't remember. But that was when life was simple for young Asta, as she will soon find out growing up in this world is harder that you think.

 

As soon as she turned the age of five Asta was being taught how to be a maid, unfortunately this meant that her time with her father were virtually none existent and was replaced with time being taught be Queen Olympias her self while the young prince Alexander was being taught be Aristotle. And this is where a seed of jealousy was placed inside of Asta's heart, she was jealous of Alexander but not for his title, nor looks or his gold, she was jealous of his gender ever since she was young she had wondered why woman weren't allowed to do what men can do and wanted to be one yourself so she could experience the freedom of being a man. Her parents simply thought it was a fanciful dream but made sure she would not tell anyone of this dream, it did not help that one of her chores required her to walk past the training grounds where young men were taught to wrestle, she witnessed Alexander's victories with a tiny smile and when he lost she gave a tiny giggle but left before she could be seen. Speaking of her chores at first she had been given simple tasks but as she grew so did her chores her main one being the head maid of Alexander and even then he would not pay any attention to her.

 

But Asta's life changed drastically on the eve of her 13 birthday, she had awoken to many gifts from the harem which consisted of foreign perfumes, priceless jewellery and fi e silk for her to make into clothing. Despite it being her birthday she still had her chores and her training, so she had made her way to the Queen's chambers and she was welcomed immediately "morning Asta I hear that soon you will be thirteen?" Olympias asked "yes your majesty" Asta replied making the queen shake her head at Asta "no we will be family soon and you do not need to call me by such titles" Olympias told the young maid making her confused "I don't understand" "well your going to marry my son Alexander, your parents never told you did they?" Asta was angered by the question but didn't show it "told me what?" The Queen sensing distress immediately held both of Asta's hand in her own "Chloe and whoever she chose to make your father aren't your real parents, years ago when you were just a babe the maid Chloe found you alone in an alley but," the queen paused her speech showing Asta her two birthmarks ,"these are the symbols of Apollo and Athena your a child of two gods and you will marry Alexander the son of Zeus and it will led Macedonia into glorious victory" when Olympias finished Asta rips her hands from her hold not believe it the news "no your wrong I am not the child of gods, I will not lead Macedonia into victory and I am not marrying someone I don't even know" Asta left the room I search of her family.

 

She ran the halls looking for who she thought were her parents and as she was searching she began thinking that what the queen said was true, she didn't look anything like her parents with her black hair p, blue eyes and pale skin. Up ahead she saw the doors of the harem and ran straight in finding Damaris and collapsing in his arms, "Asta what's wrong?" The man asked his distressed daughter "is it true? I am not your daughter?" She asked close to tears her father looked angry "who told you?" He asked "who told you?" He repeated "the Queen she said that I was found with the symbols of gods and that you and mum are not my real parents" Asta's words broke Damaris' heart as he held his daughter while she cried waiting for her to calm down before her told her "listen Asta yes your mother found you one night and we took care of you but that doesn't mean we don't love you as our own, my little star we are family through our love and trust always remember that" "yes daddy I will thank you" Damaris smiled at his daughter "your welcome now I believe you should hurry before the others know you are late to your chores" and once again Asta ran wanting to get to her chores without getting in trouble.

 

The gods were on her side as she managed to get everything done without getting in trouble, guess it is birthday luck, currently she was watching the boys' wrestling training marvelling not at their looks or muscles but at the training itself, it was an art of self defence combined with muscle building and she wanted to join, to prove that she too is strong but alas it ''twas not meant to be as the gods made her a woman and not a man. Lost in her musing she almost missed Prince Alexander losing again, Asta hid her giggles at the fact that for a Prince and the Son of Zeus the one area he lacks at is against the brown haired boy, of which Asta does not know his name but never the less has earned her respect as a fighter. But it was at this moment her luck almost ran out, "Whose there? Reveal yourself!" The teacher bellowed hearing Asta's giggles but before she was found fled the scene, but what she didn't count on was someone seeing her run someone with beautiful brown hair.

 

Trying to escape Asta ran back home making just before the day had run out, spending that time awaiting the time that today became yesterday and tomorrow becomes today, once Chloe's sift was over Asta and Damaris traveled back home through the servant tunnels to see that Chloe was asleep, tired from her choirs today, making Damaris sigh, and Asta frown as she hoped to talk to her mother about the night she was found. "Asta look here," Damaris said looking at the stars as Asta followed, ", The gods are smiling on you" "where daddy?" Her question made Damaris chuckle "through the stars see there is the constellation of Apollo and Artemis" he showed his daughter "are they my parents?" She asked immediately regretting it forgetting that her father might be angry will her, Damaris eased her worries "yes my little star their symbols were found on your body so yes they are your god parents, and since they are here and it is almost your birthday why don't you make a wish" Asta became confused at this concept "a wish?" "Yes you wish on their constellation's and if they see your wish as worthy they might just grant it" he explained making Asta smile in delight "I wanna make a wish, tell me what to do" Damaris smiled at her enthusiasm "okay here is what you do look at their stars," Asta focused her gaze onto the stars of Apollo and Athena, "close your eyes," She followed precisely ,"and you make your wish, but it must not be said through words but through your heart". Asta went to thinking what does she want she has everything she could ask for a loving family, a steady job that pays well and people who love and support her, well that got her thinking maybe making friends near my age but then she got it and used all of her heart, mind and soul 'oh Apollo god of music and healing, oh Athena goddess of Wisdom and strength please hear my plea I wish to join the men in trainings of battle, strength and history, I don't care how I just want to be one of them' opening her eyes watching the stars twinkle she was brought out of her musings by her father clearing his throat "sorry daddy just thinking" "thinking always helps my dear but it is late perhaps you should rest your brain until tomorrow" "yes sorry dad" Asta said heading straight for her bed "good night daddy" Damaris settling into bed with Chloe "good night my little star" and with that both went into a deep sleep while the god Apollo and Athena were watching over them, Athena with a motherly gaze while Apollo chuckles at their daughter's wish waiting to see her reaction to her wish being granted.

 

The next morning instead of hearing a scream of excitement Damaris and Chloe awoken by a terrified scream that sounded too low to be from Asta, so when they turn their heads to look upon Asta's bed they were shocked to find no Asta but instead a man whose beauty and build could rival Adonis with short blonde hair, tan skin with broad shoulders and a slim body accompanied by golden brown eyes and he was laying in the place Asta was last night. Jumping straight into action Damaris pushed his love behind him, "who are you and what have you done with our daughter?" Damaris question the unknown person, the unknown man's face turned into one of confusion "what? Dad it's me Asta" Damaris got more angry grabbing the broom from against the wall waving it in the stranger's face "your not my daughter you impostor!" He screamed hitting the man with the broom as he tried to dodge the broom attack "wait dad what?" The man looked down discovering that his body was in fact male making him scream as he fell over a stray pot, Damaris advanced onto the man who tried to tell him that he was Asta, but before he could land a blow they were interrupted by the sound of a man laughing. "Whoa, whoa calm down that's a precious body right here" the voice belonged to an unknown entity at first but slowly the family could see the figure of a buff man with blonde, curly hair, wearing a shoulder plate on his right shoulder, standing in front of the other man in a protective stance. 

 

"Ugh , Apollo I told you this would happen you should have listened to me in the first place," an unknown female voice rang through the room, as an owl flew through the window ,"if you did this wouldn't be happening and our child's lives wouldn't be in trouble" the rant continued as the owl transformed into the image of a beautiful woman with Brown hair and eyes. Regonising the name Apollo Chloe and Damaris deduce that they were the god Apollo and Goddess Athena in their house, the couple and unknown man kneel down in front of them, which causes Athena to frown in the direction of the unknown man and goes to help stand him up "no baby you don't need to kneel and neither do you two" she finishes pointing to the couple as Apollo scoffs in her direction "gee I would have loved to wait until morning to give her our present to her but there is this small detail I am in charge of raising the sun!" he screams at Athena who rolls her eyes at him and the boy gets confused and asks the two gods "um ... what do you mean? And why are you here?" Apollo moves over to where Athena is pushing her out of the way before he begins "well my little ray of sun I am your father Apollo and the little smart mouth over there is your mother Athena and last night when you Asta made that wish to be a man I did just that I made you man". Asta began hyperventilating "what .... you mean ...... I'm ...... st-stuck like this" Athena pulled the young man woman into her arms to calm her down "no , no sweetie what the idiot here forgot to explain was that there is a prophecy in which you need to be a female, so he made you into a hermaphrodite which means you can have and change your physical appearance and your inner appearance it's reversible and being a transformer myself  I will help you okay?" she questions the hysterical person, Asta nods and a golden glow surrounds them and Athena calmly explains while transforming "now the art of transforming is a hard one you need to have the image of who you want to transform into in every detail possible, your hair, eyes, body, everything, but honey this will hurt being your first time okay ... you don't just have the appearance of a man but also the reproductive system is also of a man's and you need to also imagine that changing and your done." When the glow died down and Athena stepped away revealing Asta who fell to the floor her face contorting in pain discovering what happens during a certain time of the mouth. Chloe and Damaris huddled close to her, holding her apologizing profusely as the two gods looked on with smiles, it seemed like forever when Damaris looked back on the gods and his wife held his daughter as they look too "thank you Apollo and Athena, for helping Asta" Chloe finally spoke to the god parents. Apollo nonchalantly shrugs "it was nothing we were just trying to make her happy" Athena spoke up "for once you said something right," she turned her attentions to the small family ,"now be warned this gift is something not many people have and those that do are often shunned by society so keep your abilities a secret". Asta stood up from the huddle addressing both gods "Thank you this is slightly strange but it's wonderful to hear from you after thirteen years, but will I ever see or hear from you again?" An understanding passed through both gods' minds and Athena let Apollo answer, he knelled down in front of Asta holding both of her shoulders "Asta sweetie listen as gods we can't always be around as we have work in other places, but as parents we are always watching, we watched you grow and we will continue to, we may not always be able to help you but just know that when you see an owl," he paused letting Athena show her owl form to Asta ,"Athena is watching you and she will help you learn more of who you are or what your meant to do. And that as the sun rises there I am to show you the your way through the dark to whatever or whoever your heart calls to" he finished giving her a fatherly kiss on the head before turning back to the window, disappearing in the rays of sun and Athena flies around the room before she took her leave as well through the window. And from that day on Asta's life grew more strange with this new development, but little does she know that this let's her meet the one she will one day marry.


	3. The difference between men and women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, I do not own Alexander or Hephaistion they are owned equally by Oliver Stone and history, I own my character Aster/Adonis and this book.Please don't be afraid to leave a comment, heart or vote, especially if I get anything wrong with the history if I do please tell me so I can rectify it, pleasant readings.Also the photo above is what Asta looks like, and be warned there is smut in this chapter, also I should have said this earlier but Hephaistion is a year older than Asta and Alexander is two years older than her.

Ever since that day everything was different for Asta, the Queen continued to teach her, with added lessons about being queen which Asta hated but couldn't say that to her superior, she had less chores because of the extra lessons. Unfortunately that meant spying less on the boys during their lessons, especially their wrestling lesson which made Asta feel weird at times, though she noticed how close Alexander and Hephaistion are in fact sometimes she noted how they went into empty rooms together but she never stayed to find out why. However, the good thing about not having many chores is that she had a lot of free time to focus on perfecting her transformation, with help from her godmother it hurt less and less, she still needed practice which she did transform to get away from either guards on her tail, the queen as bad as that sounds or when she is running from the prince and his best friend, which ironically lead to Asta making her closest friends.

 

It was a hot day in Pella this morning but none were feeling the heat as much as Asta, who had been order to do the washing and was outside hanging it up in this unbearably heat. Asta doesn't mind as it gives her peace, well it would if it were not the day that Alexander and Hephaistion, at the ages of 15 and 14, decided today was the day they wrestled for the hundredth time. "I will beat you this time phaistion" Alexander wheezed out just before Hephaistion pinned Alexander "sorry what was that you were saying Xander I didn't hear you, I was busy beating you again" Hephaistion said smirking at his victory, Alexander asked "it does not matter you won again, what is my punishment for this defeat?" Hephaistion paused thinking of what he could order the prince to do "I order you to kiss me" Alexander didn't waste time giving his close companion, and only one trusted friend a kiss what they weren't expecting was that they would have an audience. Asta squeaked at the kiss in revealing herself to the boys who had turned to look her way spotting the girl immediately, frightened and scared at her punishment she ran away as the boys followed not wanting her to give out their secret. "Wait!" "Stop running!!" "We only want to talk to you!" The boys' pleas fell on deaf ears as the young girl ran into a hidden passage only the servants know leaving the boys stunned at her disappearance "where did she go?" Hephaistion asked, "does not matter if we can't find her she'll tell mother and Phili-," Alexander was interrupted by a scream hat altered the boys, "that way" Alexander led the way to an almost empty room, the only occupant was boy who's beauty could rival Hephaistion laying in a pool of blood, making the boys uneasy. "Excuse me," Hephaistion called out making the boy look up at them, "sorry if we are disturbing you but we are looking for a girl long black hair, pale skin, have you seen her?" The boy skittishly answered back "no no no I haven't", the boy moved out of the blood, Hephaistion and Alexander watching him, well Alexander was watching his feet noticing how on the boy's left foot his heel never touched the ground, in fact he found it strange how when looking for girl they find a boy of the same age. So with a determined face he runs up pushing the boy on his back making him land on his left heel, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the boy screamed, as Alexander's thoughts are confirmed "Alexander why?" Hephaistion asked after closing the door to the room and walking to stand next to his friend, "When I was younger phaistion before we were friends I remember a night where Phillip was drunk and attacking mother in a effort to stop Phillip I tried to fight but was unsuccessful as he pushed me and a babe no more than two off the bed, unfortunately the babe fell into mother's snake jar and was bite in her left heal, forever paralyzing it" as Alexander told this story the crying boy calmed down "Yes your highness I was the young girl that night" the boy answered the question that wasn't asked. Hephaistion confusion was known "but how can you be a boy then?" "I am a hermaphrodite" he answered, "ho-"AHHHHHHHHH" the boy screamed once again interrupting Alexander and the boys became confused as the boy's legs were drenched in more blood. Immediately jumping into action Hephaistion asked "what's wrong? Why are you bleeding?" In order to calm down, the hermaphrodite breathed in and out to ease the pain "in my haste ... to disappear ... I turned myself ... but I only changed my outward appearance," swallowing his own saliva, "my organs are still of a woman and it is my monthly bleeding and it hurts so much" the boy cried out. But was silenced as Hephaistion brought him to his chest and proceeded to gently rub the boy's back "does that feel better?" He asked "yes sir" the boy blushed as he felt Hephaistion hands moving on his back, "wait here I'll get you some healing herbs" Alexander rushed out of the room leaving Hephaistion and the still unnamed boy resting, "t-t-thank you y-y-you don't have to" the boy stuttered out making the one holding him chuckle "nonsense we can't leave someone like you in pain, can you change back?" The boy nodded concentrating and soon enough his appearance turned to the girl the boys were running after, "may I know the name of the girl Xander and I are helping?" Hephaistion asked "oh it's Asta" "perfect name for a beauty like you," Asta blushed, "My name is Hephaistion and my friend is named Alexander, sorry about chasing you we didn't want you to tell anyone about what you saw" "I-I won't tell anyone" she stuttered out looking into Hephaistion's eyes "don't worry I believe you", their moment was soon ruined by Alexander running back with some medical berries "here" he says giving the berries to Asta and she thanked him eating some still in Hephaistion's arms. Realization soon showed in Alexander's eyes "your a girl!" he exclaimed making the others laughed as Hephaistion explained "this is her true form and her name is Asta"  and that was how the friendship between Asta, Hephaistion and Alexander came to be.

 

The boys explained to her what she saw and she understood as she saw the same thing with palace guards and the eunuchs in Philip's harem, and in exchange she told them all about how she gained her ability and they promised to keep each other's secret. The boys even helped her fulfill her dream as they named her man side ironically Adonis and put him in their classes, Hephaistion even gives Asta lessons for Wrestle classes and since Olympia had paired them together Alexander helps Asta survive lessons with his mother and Asta is grateful for both of their help and to the boys she helped them by listening to their problems and giving them words of encouragement  and they grew closer everyday.

 

As she grew older Asta began to notice things like how when she was Adonis the other servant girls would give her weird looks, or how sometimes she couldn't find Alexander or Hephaistion for long periods of time and what she has noticed most of all is how Hephaistion's eyes shine when he is talking about someone or something he loves, how soft and neat his hair looks even after a whole day of wrestling, and how hard his body looks which makes Asta feel weird in your stomach and between her legs and she couldn't ask anyone how she felt as she thought that this feeling wasn't normal and she would be punished for thinking about someone in a different station as her,  especially as the feelings down't change even if she is Adonis. Unbeknownst to Asta though Hephaistion had also been looking at her growing up feeling the same thing as he feels for his best friend Xander and he wished for the day he could tell her how he felt, he already asked Xander what he should do and he simply said just find the right moment to tell her and she will understand. Finally, Asta has grown to be a beautiful woman of 17, and her friends grew to be handsome men of 18, and 19, which gains them a lot of attention from other woman and Asta for some reason unknown to her she gets jealous of this fact but knows she can't stop it as she doesn't own the boys.

 

Until one faithful day, it was after wrestling class but Adonis on his way back to his home but he gets distracted by a maid and guard flirting in the corner of the hall, not wanting to be spotting he hides by the other wall careful to not say anything as he knows he needs to leave but for some reason can't. "Waiting to see if the finally do it Nis" Hephaistion scared his friend by sneaking up behind him watching the coupling too, Adonis pulls him back behind the wall to quietly yell at his friend "Phia why did you do that, you scared me" the young man simply rolled his eyes jokingly "Adonis lighten up besides why were you watching them anyway,?" Hephaistion asked knowing his friends little secret "does it turn you on to watch them go at it?" he continued making the other turn his back to him not wanting to answer but Hephaistion pressed on choosing to whisper in his friend's ear "or maybe your just wish someone was like that with you" "Hephaistion am I attractive to you and not just as Adonis but as Asta?" Adonis answered his question with another making his friend go quiet before he used one hand to brush back Adonis' hair "ohhh Nissy Nis Nis you are the only man to rival me in beauty or so what servants say" Hephaistion started before pulling Adonis into one of the empty bedrooms in the palace making sure to close and lock the door before he continued ",but I can't say what I feel for you Asta."

 

{Warning, smut please leave now if you don't like reading this. For anybody who stayed your welcome.}

"wha-" Adonis is stopped from speaking as Hephaistion puts his mouth on his friends instantly shoving his tongue in the other's mouth making both boys moan and groan. Hephaistion stops briefly to shove Adonis on the bed and Adonis scurries up to the pillows with Hephaistion following behind him, attaching his neck with kisses before going up to his ear and huskily whispers "as much as I love your body Adonis I only want to worship you as my beautiful star Asta" biting his ear in the process. This transformation was one of the most soothing and easiest one she has done as before Hephiastion's eyes he saw Adonis' hair turn from golden blonde to as dark as the night sky as he ran his hand through it, peppering kisses into her skin trailing downward and the tan skin turned pale and Asta grew in Hephaistion's thoughts bog, plump breast which he happily bit and sucked on making Asta moan and whimper in her soft as a bell voice, arching her back and her now female pelvis connected with his and Asta noted the giant appendage. "But Phia why do I feel wet and so good?" He almost chuckled at how sweet and innocent she was as he answered her "Asta that feeling lets me know I am doing a good job now relax and I will make you feel really good" giving her a deep kiss before leaving her lips to take of her cloth hiding her lower half, as soon as it leaves her body she crosses her legs and Hephaistion laughs at her "star your beautiful and I love your body there is no need to hide" he softly explains kissing up her thigh, slowly moving her legs apart until they are fully open and he sees her pale, clean mound "so smooth, and not a patch of hair, so beautiful" he places one kiss on her mound making Asta whimper wanting more. Hephaistion puts his whole mouth around it sucking and poking inside it with his tongue, and  Asta writhes and moans so loud that he is sure someone outside could hear, holding down her hips with his hands Hephaistion though how different this was from when he did it with Alexander, he had control this time and it felt so good to see Asta writhing beneath him knowing he is the cause wondering if this is what Xander thought when Hephaistion was beneath him. Noting how close she was, he stops making her whine "no Phia why did you stop?" "because I wanna be inside you when you first reach your climax" he says taken off his loin cloth and Asta blushes hard looking at his penis knowing it was bigger than Adonis' and believes that Hephaistion won't fit, Hephaistion sees her expression and smirks "calm down star he doesn't bite much," he resumes kissing her running his hands over her body relaxing her down, ",now relax this only hurts for a small moment but what you feel after would be better than the pain" he finished lining himself up, looking at his star to make sure this is what she wants. Asta doesn't say anything but wraps her arms around her lover and he smiles quickly kissing her as he enters her making her gasp and he quiets her by putting his tongue inside her mouth as he gives one final hard thrust breaking Asta's virgin barrier, Hephaistion pauses to make sure she is comfortable, Asta rocks her hips to show him to move, and he pulls out leaving only his tip in, giving another hard thrust and another and another, causing Asta to scream out in pleasure "Hephaistion please don't stop harder, harder!" Clawing at his back leaving some obvious scars but he leaves his own in the form of hickeys as he continues pounding into her. It only takes a few more thrusts and Asta cums screaming out his name, and feeling Asta milk his cock he cums after her shouting her name before they both collapse out if pure pleasure and exhaustion.

 

{Smut is over but this won't be the last}

Resting on the bed after that little scene was one of the best things to happen to Asta, finally knowing what her feelings mean and feeling happy that they were reciprocated, but Hesitation wasn't feeling so relaxed thinking on how is this going to change his relationship with Alexander. Asta turns to look at her friend noticing the look in his eyes "Phia what's wrong?" "don't worry Asta it doesn't concern you" he answers you making her angry "but I am your friend, what happens to you affects me as well." He sighs turning to look at her "Asta I need to tell you something-" he gets interrupted by the one person who heard everything, Alexander who wasn't happy "Hephaistion!" he shouts making Asta hide behind Hephaistion embarrassed at how she is naked and in front of the prince, but this does get her thinking why are Xander's words fill with sorrow and betrayal.


End file.
